Star Trek
Star Trek is (was?) a popular TV and later movies and comic franchise, that features space travel and exploration. The most recognizable technologies of Trek are Holodeck, the Transporter, the Phaser, and in later series the tri-corder gadgets, the intercom badges on their shirts and talking female computer voice. The show is known for exploding consoles, redshirts being killed, Cpt. Kirk, later Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the starship Enterprise (NX-01, NCC-1701, NCC-1701-A, NCC-1701-B, NCC-1701-C, NCC-1701-D, NCC-1701-E). It also has tons of novels, games, and technical manuals. Antimatter as a fuel for space ships just might be possible. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/science-environment-14405122 Star Trek was also perhaps the first TV series to feature an interracial kiss, that was very nice. http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20081127000900AAki7ZV Trekkies Star Trek has attained a near-religious cult following of so-called 'Trekkies' who seem to believe that obssession with and extensive knowledge of the Star Trek universe will make them better people. While this is incomprehensible to the rest of the world, it seems to leave the Trekkies content and harmless. Harmless, that is, unless you enter into a debate with them about any sort of Star Trek minutae at which point they will adopt fiercly partisan views and utilise their personal mental collection of trivia to 'duel' with other Trekkies, and even outsiders to the cult. These arguments are a counterpart to the mating rituals and fights of other species, however, they are not entirely equivalent as most Trekkies who participate in this behaviour rarely, if ever, participate in any form of sexual activity Conservatives Conservatives hate Trekkies, believing they have no grip on reality. However, Star Trek is based a great deal on historical and current events, along with real-life scientific possibilities as opposed to "laser swords". Plus, cell phones were inspired by Star Trek. In fact, Trekkies may be more enlightened than conservatives. Conservative Christians do not like the way advanced societies are portrayed as having Non-Christian religions or not having religion. Well in real life Japan has the Shinto religion and many advanced East Asian countries are Buddhist or secular. Right wing Christians also sometimes dislike humans achieving a happy classless society on Earth without God's help. http://www.conservapedia.com/Star_Trek#Religion_in_Star_Trek Series *''Star Trek: The first series, ran from 1966 to 1969. It was initially cancelled after Season 2, but the fans had a write-in to bring it back (one of the first times such an occurrence happened). The network was so determined to kill it that they gutted the budget for Season 3. They finally got their wish, but then regretted it when popularity grew during the 1970s. *The Animated Series: 1973-1974. No one watched it. Don't make eye contact. Walk away. *The Next Generation: Ran from 1987 to 1994. Starred Patrick Stewart and some people think it was the best series. *Deep Space Nine: Ran from 1993 to 1999. Set on a space station near Bajor. It was boring at first, but got interesting when the Dominion decided to invade. *Voyager: Ran from 1995 to 2001. Set aboard the ''Voyager, a ship trapped on the other side of the galaxy. Only series with a female captain. Spoiler Alert: they got home. *''Enterprise: Ran from 2001 to 2005. It SUCKED!!! at first. It got better towards the end, though. That's if you got near the end and weren't turned off by the nauseous Greatest-American-Hero-style folksy theme song at the beginning of every episode. Films (even films are generally better than the odd ones) *The Motion Picture: Failed pilot for a new series. *The Wrath of Khan: Khan returns and he has havoc to unleash. *Search for Spock: Spock died in the last film, but they know where he is so it is not much of a search. *The Voyage Home: The crew goes back to 1986. Hilarity ensues. *The Final Frontier: THIS FILM WAS NOT MADE!!! DO NOT WATCH IT!!! *The Undiscovered Country: Something all conservatives fear: peace with the enemy. *Generations: In an incomprehensible plot, Picard and Kirk must join forces to stop Alex DeLarge. *First Contact: Picard goes Ahab to stop the Borg. *Insurrection: Corrupt admirals and the Fountain of Youth. Nothing more. *Nemesis: Crappy send-off for the Next Generation crew. *Star Trek: At last!! STAR TREK HAS BEEN REBORN!!! New young cute cast! *Into Darkness: ''Chasing a baddie throughout the galaxy. Would have been better with some time travel. Notable Trekkies *Barack Obama: Yes, it's true! http://www.inentertainment.co.uk/20090506/star-trek-fans-angelina-jolie-barack-obama-and-tom-hanks/ *Abdullah II of Jordan: As a prince, he had a non-speaking cameo on Voyager. *Randy Pausch: The Last Lecture guy. Appeared in the eleventh film. *Stephen Hawking: The only character to play himself (though as a hologram) Category:Media Category:Film Category:Star Trek